Starshine
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: fluffy Haga X Ryuzaki just a short and funny fic about these two .


Starshine  
  
AN: this is a gift for my friend for her birthday even if it was last week ^^; lol happy birthday Taitofan! Hope you like it!. I own nothing ;; other then a pot of relish that has a smily face on it ^_^ -----  
  
Starshine  
  
Even though we think we know it all and think we can take care of ourselves we still need someone special to hold our hand and help us read between the lines and whatever small print life has to offer. We can never know it all as we keep learning. Maybe we do need that special someone or we walk though life with ignorance.  
  
"OW!" came a hiss of pain.  
  
"What did you do now?"  
  
"I cut myself trying to cut this fucking orange!"  
  
"Don't swear and... that's cus you cut AWAY from yourself not towards"  
  
Insector Haga sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose and made his way over to Ryuzaki who was sitting at the table, orange in one hand and a knife in the other not to mention a pained pout on his face. The green haired boy pulled Ryuzaki's finger away from his mouth and inspected the small cut on his finger.  
  
"I knew that" Ryuzaki frowned and winced when a little orange juice went into the small wound on his finger.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Haga rolled his eyes and went over to a draw pulling it open and digging around for something, the item he was looking for was located, this was nothing a Band-Aid couldn't solve. Taking the small strip of sticky material he gently placed it over the small cut and stood back to admire his handy work while Ryuzaki pulled another face at him.  
  
"Come on it didn't hurt!"  
  
"It did!"  
  
"Sometimes your so childish... but that's why I love you I guess" Haga smirked when he saw the look on his kois face.  
  
"You GUESS?"  
  
"Calm down I was only kidding" Haga said and kissed Ryuzaki on the cheek turning the frown into a goofy grin.  
  
"Again, I knew that"  
  
Haga and Ryuzaki may not have been the first people anyone would have guessed would be into dating let along each other but they had been proving people wrong for a good 7 months. It took awhile to get passed everyone's insults and criticism but since when did either care about what people thought of them? Ryuzaki had managed to convince Haga it would all be worth it in the long run and he was indeed right.  
  
"Now that our 'crises' is over what do you feel like doing? And I swear if my name is mentioned I'll hurt you" Haga smiled a little in amusement when Ryuzaki quickly shut his mouth again.  
  
"Uh.. That's me out of ideas" the brunet chuckled a little and got up from his seat.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Haga's waist he pulled the younger teen into a small yet passionate kiss which both were reluctant to part from. Damn the fact they needed to breathe eh? Haga let out a small yet content sigh and rested his head on the older boys' chest closing his eyes a little. He wasn't the mushy type but he knew when he was happy and what felt right.  
  
"I could do with sleep" Haga said with a small yawn and stood on tiptoes in a stretch.  
  
"Well we were up half the night..." Ryuzaki trailed off and went back to peeling the orange with some trouble.  
  
"Here, let me"  
  
It was almost painful seeing Ryuzaki toy with the fruit without having any success and not wanting his koi to suffer another little nick; he pulled both items from said brunet and started to peel it himself. The dinosaur duellist crossed his arms and watched the younger teen go ahead and manage to do what he had so much problem doing.  
  
"I could have done it" Ryuzaki protested.  
  
"Not without causing yourself another injury you couldn't"  
  
It was easy to see who was the mature one of this relationship and the one who needed the looking after. It wasn't always like this but after a few weeks both's true colours shined through and it did indeed seem like Haga needed to have his power fix even if it was by taking care of his slightly dim whited and clumsy lover.  
  
"So to bed?" Haga raised an eyebrow and winced as Ryuzaki stuffed the freshly peeled orange into his mouth and tried to talk with it. Glad Ryuzaki settled with a simple nod that said yes rather then trying to talk and ending up spitting everywhere.  
  
They didn't live together and neither boy's parents knew the two boys were a couple and neither planned on telling anyone. Its hard to be yourself this day in age and something's were best kept out of the public eye as it was. Ryuzaki was spending the weekend with his koi like they did every weekend it was almost like a weekly ritual.  
  
"Can we watch the movie I brought?" Ryuzaki asked after gulping down his mouthful of food.  
  
"I guess" Haga sweatdropped when Ryuzaki grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of his room.  
  
Ryuzaki looked around the almost terrifyingly clean bedroom that he had now stepped into. Everything was nice and neat on shelves and all placed perfectly in its own little places. The brunet was quite the opposite his room was a dump with cards and clothes everywhere and CD's which were never in the right CD cases. Haga wasn't human he was sure of it at times.  
  
"Sorry it's a mess" Haga sighed and looked down a little.  
  
"THIS is a mess?" Ryuzaki stared at Haga in disbelief since the only thing that was out of place was a book on the floor.  
  
Ryuzaki then shrugged sitting on the pale green sheeted bed that was against the wall, he watched as the younger boy closed the curtains blocking out the darkness of the night and placing a small DVD disk into the player before grabbing the remotes and joining him on the bed. It soon started up and passed over the intros fast and got into the main movie which made Haga mentally roll his eyes and sigh. He didn't like Ryuzaki's choices of movie a lot of the time. But when your in a relationship you have to accept you can't have your own way all the time and after all this time Haga had managed to learn this even if it wasn't the easiest of things for him to do.  
  
"You sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Hmm? No it's ok"  
  
Ryuzaki smiled and slid off of the bed and sprawled himself out on the floor resting his head in the palm of his hands before motioning for Haga to join him. Haga dragged down his pillow and rested against it next to Ryuzaki. The movie wasn't as bad as the green haired teen thought but a few times he winced from the images.  
  
"Wha!" Haga squeaked and buried his head in the pillow as a dinosaur suddenly came out of no where and ate a man.  
  
Ryuzaki burst into a fit of laughter at the look on Haga's face when he peered up from the fluffy white shield and looked like he was about to run away screaming. Haga shot him a glare and twaped him with the pillow.  
  
"Aww I'm sorry" The dino duellist said trying to hide his smirk behind his hand.  
  
"I'm NOT scared it just caught me off guard..." Haga blushed a little and coughed looking a little nervous when he faced the TV screen once more.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say"  
  
Ryuzaki kissed the smaller one on the cheek softy to prove he was just playing with him and meant no harm in his kidding. Haga blushed a little again but replaced his small frown with a grin as he snuggled against the older teen who in turn leaned against him too. As the movie went on so did the time and soon both boys were fighting to stay awake.  
  
Haga failed and closed his eyes and yawned falling into a peaceful sleep still snuggled next to Ryuzaki. Said brunet looked at his peaceful koi and smiled getting up and pulling the cover of off Haga's bed and laying back on the floor next to Haga draping the cover over them both. Content with his actions the teen wrapped an arm around the sleeping Haga and soon fell asleep himself.  
  
~ End ~ 


End file.
